This invention relates generally to binders and, more particularly, to a binder with a security lock feature.
For various reasons, it is sometimes desirable to prevent unauthorized insertion of papers into a binder or unauthorized removal of pages from the binder. This cannot be done with binders of conventional design. There is a need, therefore, for a binder which may be readily secured against such unauthorized tampering.